Unexpected
by FlamingSnowAndIce
Summary: "Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time and meet me there tonight, and let me know that it's not all in my mind." (Modern AU/Elsanna) One shot


**I forgot to publish this ages agooooo**

 **whatever...**

 **No...** ** _I don't own anything..._ except this fanfic**

* * *

 _"Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time and meet me there tonight, and let me know that it's not all in my mind."_

Elsa can hear her pulse pounding in her ears in nervousness. She's in this restaurant of her uncle Oaken, there's a little celebration in the place. She have no clue what it is the celebration about, all she know is that she'll perform a song on the stage of the restaurant in a few minutes. She doesn't know why she agreed to her Uncle's request, maybe she wanted to repay her uncle since she can eat free meals in his restaurant anytime she wanted. She haven't played her guitar and sing infront of people in years, what if she made a fool if herself infront of the people? She can't stand being humiliated, she would kill herself if she did make a fool of herself.

"Hey Elsa!" a voice greeted her behind. To her reflex she almost hit the guy with her acoustic guitar, luckily the blonde guy caught it. "Woah! Calm down! You're being so jumpy tonight." said the guy Elsa knew as Kristoff. The huge blond guy chuckled as he ruffled Elsa's platinum blonde hair. "Kristoff! Please stop!" She swatted the guy's huge hand from her hair. Kristoff winced and rubbed the sore spot. "Elsie relax! These people would love whatever you'll be singing tonight," said Kristoff gesturing at the people on their respective tables, eating and drinking to their delight.

"Yeah whatever I'm singing," Elsa's tone dripped with sarcasm "You're the one who chose the song what I'm singing tonight and insisted me to sing it."

"Well you agreed to it! There's no backing out!" Said Kristoff in panic. Woah what gotten into this guy? "Look who's in panic now," said Elsa amused at the guy's reaction. "Relax! I didn't even said I'm backing out" Elsa sighed in relief when Kristoff calmed down. "Thank the gods! You better not backing out!" He said and pointed at Elsa warningly. "Yes boss," she said rolling off her eyes, "I'm just nervous! But I'm not backing out this one night performance I owe my uncle big time." Kristoff ruffled her hair again, "Ok kiddo good luck!" Then he winked at her and left.

Elsa felt her phone buzzed, she was recieving a call she quickly answered it knowing it was a certain redhead girl who was calling her. "Hey Els!" said Anna through the phone. "Anna! Thank gods I'm dying in nerves here!" Elsa said frantically. She heard a cute giggle in response, "Relax Elsa I bet you'll do great." Elsa let out a breath, Anna's voice calmed her a bit. "I wish I could see and hear you sing there," said Anna longingly. Anna is Elsa's bestfriend although the red head moved to Corona years ago they kept in touch with each other through calls, text and also through social websites. "Yeah I wished it too," said Elsa. "And also I haven't heard you sing since before you left!" exclaimed Elsa. Anna laughed and spoke "I never really sing."

"Yeah riiiight," said Elsa. "But very soon I will..." said Anna. "I expect that-"

"Elsa you're next in stage!" Kristoff patted her back. "Anna I have to go! Ohmygawwd!" said Elsa. She heard Anna laughed. "Ok good luck! Love you!" She heard the girl. "Love you too!" then she hanged up.

Elsa nervously climbed the stage she gripped the neck of her guitar tightly. Approaching the mic. stand she wear the strap of her blue acoustic guitar. She think of a little distraction to calm herself a bit, then Anna flashed into her mind. She smiled. Her grip on her guitar loosen a bit.

Then she strummed her guitar in a familiar rhythm and so she sang.

 _All I knew this morning when I woke_

 _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

She smiled and a picture of a freckled red head flashed in her mind.

 _And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right_

She remembered the first time she met Anna, damn Kristoff must've pick this song on purpose, it reminded her of the redhead girl.

Then suddenly she heard another guitar playing out of the blue. Is she going to sing alone?

Then what she heard next almost stopped her from playing her guitar and singing.

Anna's voice singing.

 _I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

 _I just want to know you know you know you_

The freckled red head girl emerged behind the stage cutains while strumming her own guitar while singing the song also. She gave Elsa a quick smile and continued singing.

 _Cause all I know is we said hello_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

Anna's not taking her eyes off Elsa. She admit Elsa looked more beautiful after those years.

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _You'll be mine and i'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Elsa smiled as she sang her part, not taking her eyes off Anna.

 _And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

 _But i'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

Anna smirked it's her turn.

 _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_

 _Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right_

 _Then they sang in chorus._

 _Come back and tell me why_

 _I'm feeling like i've missed you all this time_

 _And meet me there tonight_

 _And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

 _I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

 _I just want to know you know you know you_

 _Cause all I know is we said hello_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

They finished the song, Elsa still can't believe Anna is actually here. She's finally here! She dropped her guitar gently and ran to hug the redhead. Everyone was still clapping at their performance as Elsa hugged the girl tightly, that Anna can't almost breathe.

"You're here," Elsa sobbed on Anna's shirt. Anna patted Elsa on her back and hugged the blonde girl back. "We should continue this behind the stage," she whispered at Elsa's ear. The blonde nodded and let Anna lead the way.

"So how's my singing?" Anna chuckled as she asked Elsa. The blonde smacked her shoulder playfully. Anna winced and rubbed the slightly sored spot. "You didn't tell me that you're here!" exclaimed Elsa. "Well it was a surprise, you should've seen your face when you saw me." Anna laughed as Elsa started punching her everywhere. "Wow you still have that punches," said Anna wincing a little.

"I actually love your voice," stated Elsa after punching the redhead. Anna immediately blushed. "Y-you do?" said Anna biting her bottom lip. Elsa nodded. "How come you don't sing much?" said Elsa, Anna shrugged. "and since when you played your guitar again?" Anna smirked and prepared for Elsa's blow but it didn't came. "Just a couple of minutes ago," Elsa replied quietly.

The air was filled by an awkward silence. Elsa was looking everywhere but Anna while the red head was bashfully biting her bottom lip while staring down on her shoes. She didn't noticed Elsa scooted a bit closer to her, "I missed you." She whispered at the redhead girl while she stared at those freckles splattered on her face. Anna glanced at Elsa's lips then to the blonde's icy blue eyes staring at her teal ones. Before Elsa could lean and capture those inviting lips, Anna captured Elsa's first. She sighed how heavenly Elsa's lips are.

Within a few seconds they parted and smiled into each other.

"How are you liking the party I prepared so far?" Anna asked the blonde girl infront od her. "With you here I love it even more" replied Elsa.


End file.
